


Elu Saison 4 (Fanart) : Version Française

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Elu (Fanart) : Version Française [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, elu scene de la saison 4, ou ils apparaissent à l'écran, skam france saison 4
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: J'ai dessiner tout les scène d'Elu de la saison 4 (où ils sont ensemble à l'écran) de Skam France sous forme de Bd/Comic (avec les bulles et tout^^)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Elu (Fanart) : Version Française [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Dimanche 11h04 - Zone érogène




	2. Lundi 10h56 - Sextape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2, Scene 1


	3. Vendredi 22h46 - Move on bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5, Scene 1


	4. Mardi 19h02 - Aïd Moubarak...Fin de la saison 4!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 1...Fin de la saison 4!

**Author's Note:**

> Pour être honnête, j'ai un petit peu perdu ma motivation durant la saison 6 (quand je les ai dessinés), donc la qualité est moins bonne. 
> 
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
